Manifiesto Decadente
by Miss.BadBye
Summary: Diez canciones al azar y diez momentos en la vida de Allen Walker después de descubrir qué es y que le depara el futuro. Spoilers del manga.
1. Complicated

¡Hola! Err… Este es mi primer fanfic de D. Gray Man y lo hice con límite de tiempo, así que, ¡perdón por los errores o incoherencias que encuentren!

Esto se dio porque he visto que ha proliferado mucho la idea de 'pon tu reproductor de música en aleatorio y escribe/dibuja algo que vaya de acuerdo con las canciones'; y quise intentarlo.

Así que aquí tienen, diez drabbles basados en canciones, escritos a toda velocidad y centrados en Allen Walker. Todos toman lugar después de que se descubre que tiene las memorias del 14°; esto es post-Arca y posiblemente post-Nivel 4.

Déjenme saber que opinan, y ¡disfruten!

Original:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**Manifiesto Decadente**

Tema: D. Gray Man - Allen Walker

**Complicated - Avril Lavinge**

No es como si hubiese pedido que se le concediera el permiso del Catorceavo; nada de esto era su culpa, no realmente. El poco control que había creído tener sobre su vida se le resbalaba de las manos con una rapidez que lo asustaba. Mana y Cross, las dos personas con quienes había crecido, habían resultado ser más de lo que él creía. _Él_ había resultado ser más de lo que él creía.

Pero no podía dejar a los otros saber.

Por ellos --por quienes realmente importaban-- seguiría siendo Allen Walker. Siempre con una sonrisa, siempre con una palabra amable, siempre dispuesto a ayudar.

Sin importar que esa mascara tuviera navajas atadas a ambos extremos y le estuviera destrozando tanto como a quienes intentaba proteger.

* * *

_Ya; aquí está el primero, ¿creen que valga la pena leer el resto?_

_Oh, y usare 'catorceavo' porque… porque… bueno 'Decimocuarto' no suena tan bonito. Pueden regañarme por eso, si quieren; es solo una preferencia personal. XD_

_Okay, llevo uno… me faltan nueve…_

_… Nueeevee… Nuuu… D:_


	2. Hallelujah

¡Hola, hola!

Bienvenidos al segundo capitulo, ¿listos para su dosis diaria de Allen Walker?

* * *

**Hallelujah - Rufus Wainwright**

Sus dedos se deslizan sobre las teclas como si él fuera un autómata y la canción que forma cada golpecito suena como si estuviera compuesta de engranajes que no puede ver, pero que sabe que están ahí. Allen tiene el permiso del músico; Allen es el músico.

O lo será.

Dejara de pelear con Kanda, de soportar las bromas de Lavi, de mirar a Lenalee de lejos, de disfrutar la comida de Jerry, de ser perseguido por las invenciones de Komui, de molestar a Link a propósito, de alentar a Miranda, de animar a Krory--

Todo lo que él es se va borrando nota a nota.

Pero quien canta ahora es Allen Walker, el Exorcista, el Destructor del Tiempo.

El tiempo se le está acabando.

Esto lo sabe mejor que nadie.

Siempre estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por esa guerra santa, pero...

* * *

_Si, la mugre canción se acabo y yo me quede en el 'pero'. ._

_¡ARGH! No funciono bajo presión, esto de tiempo limitado me va a matar. X___X_

_¿Qué tal? Está vez me salió una canción un poco más a tono con la temática, y una que me sigue gustando, lo cual también ayuda. X3_


	3. 99 Luftballons

¡Barra libre de ensaldas está madrugada!

¡Apovechen para agarrar sus brotes de haba! X3

Yay~ Otro capítulo. Con. Más. Allen.

¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

**99 Luftballons - Nena**

"¿Mmmh? ¿Link? ¿Qué es eso?"

El inspector se volvió a mirar al exorcista, alzando las cejas, sin duda sorprendido de que hubiera conseguido sacar las preguntas entre bocado y bocado.

"Son la nueva invención del Supervisor Komui, Walker. 'Globos', me parece que los llamó."

"Están flotando."

"Gracias, Walker; mis ojos funcionan perfectamente."

"No, quiero decir... ¿cómo es que están flotando?"

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

"¿Me puedes dar uno?" Era difícil de decir porque de pronto deseaba tanto sostener el mismo el frágil hilo que impedía que la esfera roja y brillante se elevara hacia al cielo.

Link le había cedido uno de sus 'globos' sin una palabra, apenas desviando la mirada del balcón en que se encontraban cuando dos cosas pasaron de repente: hubo un 'kreee' con el que ambos eran familiares y la mano enguantada del albino dejo escapar la esfera flotante, la cual quedo olvidada en tanto los dos iban a manchar sus manos de un rojo muy distinto.

_

* * *

_

_Quería comparar a los Akuma Nivel 1 con un globo. Iba a hacerlo—pero la canción se acabo tan rápido. ;__;_

_No me pregunten qué hacia Link con un globo, no lo sé. No estoy segura de querer saber; pero es una imagen chistosa, ¿no? XD_

_Ah, ya habian sido dos capitulos sin el inspector y eso que se supone que está encima de Allen las 24 horas; bueno, supongo que aparecera más de ahora en adelante. .o_

_Porque me cae bien. Y la interacción entre ellos dos me hace reir._


	4. Rock DJ

Oh, cielos, alguien me va a matar por esto... =___=

Si, si, cuando dije 'canciones al azar' esperaba que saliera alguna tonterilla por ahí, pero...

Ah, como sea. Al menos me divertí escribiendo este drabble; ¡espero que ustedes se diviertan leyendolo! X3

* * *

** Rock DJ - Robbie Williams **

Allen se estaba riendo tan fuerte que las costillas le comenzaban a doler (estaba bastante seguro de que en cualquier momento reventaría y, oh, allá van sus costillas y su almuerzo; tardarían semanas en limpiar el comedor de la orden, y su sombra rubia seguro que lo mencionaría en su reporte...); pero no podía evitarlo. Incluso su inspector -- a su lado, como de costumbre -- estaba teniendo dificultades en ocultar la casi imperceptible sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios (ah, pero Allen sabía que estaba ahí, lo sabía, lo sabía). El departamento de ciencias, incluso Reever, y la mayoría de los buscadores estaban en su misma situación, cuajándose de risa en el suelo. ¡Hasta Lenalee había soltado una carcajada al ver esos dos!

Y es que... bueno, no todos los días uno de los inventos de Komui obliga a Lavi y Kanda bailar alocadamente sobre una mesa.

Tendría que felicitar a Komui después.

* * *

_Ah, ¡finalmente! Una canción menos deprimente. Y como no podía imaginarme a Allen haciendo un striptease (y porque disfrutaría mucho más viendo a Lavi y a Kanda hacer uno—Quiero decir—uhm---ignoren ese último comentario, por favor), lo puse entre el público._

_Oh, me imagino que Kanda va a matar a Komui después de esto…_


	5. World Is Mine

¡Ooh-ooh!

Me atrase un día, pero aquí esta el quinto drabble. :D

Cuando me queje de que me tocaban puras canciones que me hacian escribri cosas depresivas, no quise decir que _queria_ canciones que me hicieran escribir crack. Ah, pero es aquí cuando la Ley de Murphy se hace valer y _por supuesto_ que me tenia que tocar "Rock DJ" y _además_ algo como esto.

Como sea. Al menos pude escribir algo.

Uhmm... ¿Disfruten?

* * *

**World Is Mine – Vocaloid (Miku & Kaito)**

Allen es casi siempre el retrato mismo de buenos modales y cortesía, pero las sospechas de Central lograban sacar su lado oscuro. Era una lástima que ellos mismos le hubieran provisto de un chivo expiatorio.

Link había sin duda alguna ha visto lo **peor **de él. Y estamos hablando de un muchacho que fue aprendiz de Cross Marian.

_Cross Marian. _

Allen Walker había demostrado que podía imitar algunos de los peores hábitos del General con una terrorífica perfección; desde ordenarle al Inspector que cocinara postres para él, hasta las más ridículas peticiones que se le pudieran venir a la cabeza. Estaba actuando como una mezcla de lo peor de Yuu Kanda, Cross Marian y una hermanastra malvada-- _casi_ se sentía mal.

Y si los pasteles de Link no supieran tan bien, hace mucho que se hubiera detenido.

Pero el antiguo miembro de Crow y su ahora perro guardián, había probado ser implacable--resistente--imposible de romper.

Incluso empezaba a creer que la relación entre los dos era de las mejores cosas que le había pasado (no siempre era divertido ser el bueno del cuento, después de todo).

* * *

_Okay, esto está basado en dos cosas: primero, el comportamiento de Cross cuando estaba bajo 'arresto domiciliario' (lease: 'tráiganme el vino más caro que encuentren, escorias bajo la suela de mi zapato'); y un video que quitaron de YouTube con esa canción que protagonizaban Allen y Link. Y es que en casi todas las versiones de esa canción con D. Gray Man Allen tiene la parte de Miku y X- Personaje Masculino la de Kaito, así que… Seh. _

_El pobre chico necesitaba un respiro (y sacarse todo ese stress de encima)._


	6. Desert Song

Yay.

Solo... _yay_.

¡Yay yay yay! X3

Creo que este es el drabble más corto hasta el momento; y salimos de _Villa Feliz_ para entrar de vuelta al _Rincón Emo de Oscuridad y Depresión_. Torpe shuffle. =__=

Eh. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Desert Song - My Chemical Romance**

El mundo es gris en todas partes. Después de cada misión, el lugar en donde se enfrentan a los Akuma es poco más que un erial muerto cubierto de la ceniza de las víctimas. Polvo gris que se aleja montando el viento hacia los cielos. Y él queda clavado en el piso, incapaz de levantar sus ojos impares hacia aquella infinidad porque no la merece. No todavía.

Sus ropas están llenas de sangre, sus manos sostienen sus pecados y él esta de rodillas (no rezando, porque sabe que nada saldrá de eso, un mártir como él aprende eso rápidamente), guardando un minuto de silencio por aquellos que perdieron sus vidas y por la salvación de sus almas.

(A veces quisiera rogar por la suya.)

_

* * *

_

_¡Agh! ¡Íbamos tan bien! ¡Había salido de la racha de canciones depresivas! D:_

_¡Lo sieeentooo Allleeen!_


	7. Simple and Clean

¡Holaa!

Otro drabble de Allen-- ¡disfruten!

* * *

**Simple and Clean - Hikaru Utada**

El primer pensamiento que lo asalta al ver la enorme expansión de azul refulgente frente a él es que el Supervisor finalmente le había concedido unas vacaciones. El Caribe era algo verdaderamente hermoso; el agua transparente parecía una mezcla liquida de esmeraldas y zafiros y el sol le pegaba en la cara, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos; tendría que quitarse el uniforme, el negro simplemente no era un color que fuera bueno usar en un lugar tan caluroso a menos que quisiera una insolación.

Tuvo que recordarse que estaba en una misión, pero las voces de las gaviotas lo llamaban como si hubiesen estado esperándolo y el mar se veía tan--tan...

No. Más tarde podría darse una zambullida y mimarse un poco, primero la misión. El mar no iba a ir a ninguna parte. Tampoco él.

Memoria de Noé o no, Allen Walker se quedaría _justo allí_.

Suspiró contento y luego soltó una carcajada que hizo al inspector detrás de él preguntarse si finalmente se había vuelto loco.

_

* * *

_

_Sospecho que me desvié un poco del tema de la canción, pero esto se vio influenciado enormemente por el opening de Kingdom Hearts, que se da en una playa, y resulto esto. Creo que al menos conserve la idea de perderle el miedo al mañana (algo que al parecer ha estado atormentando a Allen en el manga), y simplemente me pareció que Allen es alguien que encontraría refugio en un placer simple. :)_

_¡Yo también quiero ir al mar! D:_


	8. We Are Broken

_Ciao, amici._

¿Cómo han estado? Ah, pues ya entramos a la recta final aquí--dos drabbles más y se acaba este pequeño fic.

Bueno, pero ahora, ¡al drabble!

Disfruten. X3

**

* * *

****We Are Broken - Paramore**

Su cuarto en el nuevo cuartel general era mucho más grande y espacioso que el anterior; lo suficiente como para permitirle a Link tener una cama de verdad en lugar de tener que dormir en el suelo. También tenía una ventana más grande, con cristales que se encontraban empañados en ese momento pero que no alcanzaban a ocultar la sombría figura que lo seguían todos lados.

Allen dejo escapar su aliento cálido en la ventana, cubriéndola un poco más de vaho y trazo una cara feliz sobre el reflejo de la suya propia; era un garabato infantil, un par de puntos y una curva. Pero era lo que necesitaba ver en ese momento. Algún día podría volver a sonreír de verdad.

* * *

_Ah, y el drabble anterior había estado tan alegre… :( _

_Quiero pensar que esto es una precuela de ese; me hace sentir mejor._

_Como datito curioso, esa escena está un tanto basada (por no decir casi plagiada XD) de una película llamada "Ataque en la escuela" o algo así; ¿alguien la ha visto? Simplemente me asalto la idea de que Allen haría algo así._

_… Levanten la mano todos los que quieren abrazar a Allen. *Alza la mano*_


	9. Junjou na Kanjou

¡Ta-chan!

¡Penúltimo drabble! Solo falta uno para cerrar "Manifiesto Decadente". X3

Bueno, entonces-- ¡Hiii-hoooo!

* * *

**Junjou na Kanjou - Siam Shade**

Se iba a volver loco; de verdad, estaba convencido. Iba a ser mandado al manicomio, a la casa de la risa, envuelto en una camisa de fuerza y atado con un moño.

Allen gimió, desesperado. En esos momentos se encontraba escondido en el rincón más oscuro de la biblioteca, con la cabeza entre las manos y amenazando con quedarse calvo si seguía jalándose el cabello como había hecho durante la última media hora.

Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos Allen Walker, Exorcista de la Orden Oscura, Mártir por Excelencia, Destructor del Tiempo y Poseedor de las Memorias del Catorceavo, era enamorarse de alguien. Ya tenía más que suficientes problemas para durarle toda una vida, pero el mundo lo odiaba. _Tenía que_; si no, no estaría escondiéndose como un cobarde de _esa_ persona.

Hundió la cabeza entre las manos y soltó otro patético lamento, _¿qué iba a ser de él?_

* * *

_Err… Si, no soy muy buena con esto del fluff. Pueden imaginarse a quien quieran como objeto de afecto de Allen; no tenía muy claro a quien poner. Además, si pongo a Lenalee las fans del yaoi se enojan—si pongo a un chico en especifico, nadie contento; si pongo una pareja crack, me van a mandar a freír espárragos. Así que opte por hacerlo neutral._

_Quería añadir algo más, pero como siempre se me acabo el tiempo. *Rueda los ojos* _


	10. Nemo

¡Redoble de tambor, señoras y señores!

Les presentó al último capítulo de este fic; ha sido una recopilación de ideas dispares y sin sentido, pero ha sido muy divertido.

Bueno, aquí tienen el decimo drabble; ¡Dis fru ten!

* * *

**Nemo - Nightwish**

Uno pensaría que ver la cosa flotando detrás de él en cada superficie con reflejo tendría que ser la parte más dura de su día (si alguien mencionaba una casa de los espejos le rompería la nariz, lo juraba); pero no, la noche era lo peor.

Cuando estaba acostado en su cama, arropado entre las sabanas que olían a jabón y con la respiración de su compañero de cuarto como canción de cuna, era cuando realmente podía sentir a la desesperación tragándoselo bocado a bocado.

En medio de la oscuridad podía sentir al Noé; podía casi sentirlo recostado junto a él, mirándolo con sus ojos vacios; ya casi no se atrevía a dormir, temeroso de despertar y descubrir que ya no era él mismo. Temeroso de ya no _despertar._

A veces, en las peores noches, se echaba llorar como un crio y su inspector se levantaba, alarmado, si bien ya algo acostumbrado a la conducta errática del muchacho a su cargo; y ambos permanecían despiertos, haciéndose compañía el uno al otro hasta que el sol despuntara.

Era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo, el hecho de que alguien más lo reconociera como Allen Walker y que repitiera su nombre entre las sombras del cuarto.

_

* * *

_

_Okay, ¿alguien además de mi ve un patrón en esta cosa? Bueno, en los últimos capítulos: ¡drabble feliz! – drabble triste - ¡drabble feliz! – drabble triste - ¡feliztristefeliztriste! ¡Argh! ¡¿En donde quedo mi cohesión?!_

_¡Ah!, pero este es el último; ¡llegamos al final de este apresurado viaje!_

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_¿Bueno? __¿Pésimo? __¿Peor? XD_

_¿Les gustaría que hiciera algo parecido con otro personaje? (Porque tengo una poll, ¿sabian que tengo una poll? Vayan a mi poll. XD)_

_De hecho tengo ganas de hacer uno AU, pero todavia la idea no me convence..._


End file.
